


Two Royal Children

by Idiot of the Eastern Hills (Hildebrand_von_Pranin)



Series: FE:3H - Scenes Set to Foreign Songs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But one thing is for sure, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't write a fanfic, Songfic, not well at least, so I just cribbed the lyrics of a little-known anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildebrand_von_Pranin/pseuds/Idiot%20of%20the%20Eastern%20Hills
Summary: "ENBARR, 25 Guardian, 1533 - A manuscript of the original, High Enbarr Dialect text of the National Anthem of Fódlan has been discovered in a corner of the Imperial-Royal State Archive in Fhirdiad."A song about what could've been, if Edelgard and Dimitri had joined forces instead of fought, with the original "High Enbarr Dialect" (read: Luxembourgish) text and a "Common" (read: English) translation.Almost entirely based off of the royal anthem of Luxembourg, "De Wilhelmus".





	Two Royal Children

**I  
** Zwee Kinnékskanner, déi trei sech léif,  
koumen ausenaaner, wäit an déif.  
Zwee Kinnékskanner, déi trei sech léif,  
hu gebaangt, op d'Gléck nach bléie géif.  
Haut weisen si der ganzer Welt  
an engem Feld  
d'Goldadler mat dem sëlwer Ritter.  
Haut steet ëm si voll Freed, Hand an Hand,  
d'Vollék vun dem Födlaner Land.  
  
**II**  
Nun as verbäi de Stuurm, d'Nout as aus,  
d'Menschheet trëtt erléist an d'Liicht eraus.  
Nun as verbäi de Stuurm, d'Nout as aus:  
Födlan bleift Här am eegnen Haus.  
Den Himmel huet no laanger Nuecht  
d'neit Freijor bruecht  
a rëscht all Dir mat grénger Friddensstrauss.  
Lo steet erem sou frou, Hand an Hand,  
Grouss a Kleng am Födlaner Land.  
  
**III**  
Mir hun a schwéirer Zäit Trei bekannt,  
't gong fir d'Fräiheet an et gong fir d'Land.  
Mir hun a schwéirer Zäit Trei bekannt,  
d'Eier agesat zum Ënnerpand.  
A wann eng nei Gefor en dreet,  
mir si bereet,  
mir haale nees mat Häärz a Wëlle stand.  
Da steet rem staark a stolz, Hand an Hand,  
d'Vollék vun dem Födlaner Land.  
  
**IV**  
Sou wäärd et ëmmerzou eneg ston,  
voll Vertraue Gléck an Ongléck dron.  
Sou wäärd et ëmmerzou eneg ston,  
frou seng Flicht géint Troun an Hemecht don.  
E staarke Stamm an aler Äärd  
an trebel wäärt,  
mat fräier Kroun voll Saaft a Sonn ze ston.  
O Göttin, schiirm a leet, Hand an Hand,  
d'Vollék vun dem Födlaner Land!

**I**  
Two royal children in true love  
became separated widely and deeply;  
two royal children in true love  
prayed in silence for the coming of peace;  
today, they show to the entire world  
the golden Eagle with the silver Knight  
in a field;  
today, they bear in young happiness, hand in hand,  
the hope of the Fódlan land.

**II**  
Now the storm is over, misery is gone,  
all mankind walks freely into the light.  
Now the storm is over, misery is gone:  
Fódlan remains master in its own house.  
After a long night, the sky brings us a new spring  
and gives to us an olive branch of peace.  
So let us stand happily together, hand in hand,  
great and small in the Fódlan land.

**III**  
We have sworn loyalty in hard times,  
and stood upright for freedom and for the country.  
We have sworn loyalty in hard times,  
and given it to you for a pledge.  
And when new danger threatens you,  
we will be ready;  
we will stand steadfast with heart and desire.  
There it stands strong and proud, hand in hand,  
this people of the Fódlan land.

**IV**  
So it will ever stand united,  
trustful in joy and misfortune.  
So it will ever stand united,  
happily performing its duty for throne and country,  
a strong trunk, thrice-worthy, founded on ancient soil,  
raising its strong crown freely towards the sun.  
O Goddess, protect and guide, hand in hand,  
the people of the Fódlan land!

**Author's Note:**

> An imaginary cookie to the one who manages to pronounce the Luxembourgish on their own.


End file.
